<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped in Heat by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639197">Trapped in Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generator Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex, Six and Noah are stuck in a providence safe house under radio silence the heat is out of control, and the guys have no choice but to strip down, Lust rises and Six takes control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar, Rex Salazar/Agent Six</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped in Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex Noah and Six were stuck in one of Providence’s safe houses. They have been stuck there 2 days so far, the area they reside is under radio silence thanks to the evo they were tracking. The problem was the safe house was incredibly hot, the boys had sweated through their clothes on the first day. Six had kept his cool, but by the second day he had stripped down like the other two boys.<br/><br/>There was no place for embarrassment or shyness. It was too hot to wear anything. Rex and Noah were blushing red, not from being naked because they were both hard. Whether Six could see it they didn’t know the man was cool as ice.<br/><br/>Rex could Six’s soft 8 inch cock, and it made his own arousal twitch. When Six got up it made both boys flinch slightly. He left the room without a word, and Rex turned to Noah in hunger. The dark haired male pounced on the blonde, their cocks slid together by accident, but both males moaned at the friction.<br/><br/>Rex kissed at Noah’s sweaty neck and sucked on the spot. “Fuck Rex…”<br/><br/>“As you wish…” Rex said and ground their hard cocks together.<br/><br/>“Rex this heat is unbearable make me cum please I need to cum!!” Noah moaned.<br/><br/>“Let’s do it together…” Rex grabbed their cocks and started stroking them together.<br/><br/>“Rex gonna cum!!”<br/><br/>“Me too…” Rex rested his forehead against Noah’s and the two moaned as they came.<br/><br/>Cum covered their chests and abs, and the to made out as they basked in the after glow of sex.<br/><br/>“Well you two look like you’re ready to have some fun.” Six was standing there his cock hard as a rock. Noah and Rex blushed but found themselves getting hard under the shaded gaze.<br/><br/>“I’m waiting…” Six said sitting down and spreading his legs. Noah looked at Rex, and the boy smirked.<br/><br/>“Ok we’re in…” Rex said and Noah followed Rex and both boys got in between his spread legs, Rex on the left Noah on the right. Six placed his hands behind his head as both males started licking either side of his cock. Six smirked as his cock was licked and kissed by both boys.<br/><br/>He had always wanted to play with Rex, Noah was just an added bonus.<br/><br/>The two boys had a race, they kissed from the base to the head. Rex won and he consumed Six’s cock head in his mouth. Noah was forced lower he licked at Six’s hairy balls. As Rex took more and more of Six’s cock, Noah took one of his hairy balls into his mouth and sucked on it.<br/><br/>Both boys reached between their own legs and grabbed their hard dicks. Rex and Noah worked their cocks as they sucked on Six’s cock and balls.<br/><br/>Six enjoyed it as the boys moaned around his sensitive parts, but he wanted more of Rex. He grabbed Rex by the hair and pulled him off his cock. He pulled Rex up so he was straddling his leg. He then grabbed Noah by the hair and pulled him up to take Rex’s place on his cock.<br/><br/>Noah gagged slightly as Six’s hard cock thrust into his mouth, he sucked on it obediently. “What’s wrong Six wasn’t I doing a good job…?”<br/><br/>“You were excellent, but I have other uses for that mouth.” Rex gasped as he was brought to Six’s exposed pit. “Lick it…”<br/><br/>Rex blushed. “You serious…”<br/><br/>Six’s eyebrow rose. He forced Rex into his exposed pit. “Lick…” Six ordered. Rex obeyed and started licking the hairy pit hesitantly, but as he tasted the man’s sweat he got bolder. His tongue lapped at the pit the hair tickling his tongue. Noah could hear Rex moan and he looked up to see his friend licking the older man’s pit. He was blushing and rubbing his cock against Six’s leg.<br/><br/>Noah groaned in pleasure, and began pumping his cock faster. The blonde gasped as he was forced off Six’s cock. “Why don’t you have a taste Rex is enjoying himself quite a bit…?”<br/><br/>The blonde male felt sick at the idea, but he straddled Six’s other leg and he licked Six’s exposed pit. He moaned as he felt Rex’s hand reach over to caress his cock.<br/><br/>The two boys licked Six’s hairy pits clean of sweat. Now Six was ready for the main course. He forced Noah to the side ignoring the glare the blonde gave him. Rex was pulled into Six’s lap and he moaned feeling the older male’s thick rod slide along his crack so close to his hole it made him ache.<br/><br/>“Damn it Six fuck me fill me now…” Rex moaned, and Six smirked.<br/><br/>He lifted Rex’s hips so the head of his dick pressed against his waiting entrance. “Here it comes Rex…” Six thrust in and buried half of his hard cock in Rex’s virgin entrance. (Rex had never been taken before) Six hissed as his cock was enveloped in the boy’s tight heat. Rex tilted his head back to rest on Six’s shoulder as he moaned in pain mixed pleasure, more pain than pleasure.<br/><br/>Six was impressed that Rex’s durability was tied into sex as well. He didn’t bother to wait as he forced Rex fully on his cock. Rex moaned.<br/><br/>“To full it hurts…”<br/><br/>“Just relax, your stronger than this…” Six whispered into Rex’s ear and the male moaned. Six felt Rex’s inner muscles squeeze him more before relaxing. “Ahh Six move please…”<br/><br/>Six gripped Rex’s hips and started moving him over his cock. He started off slowly at first savoring how Rex’s inner muscles squeeze his length as he pulled him off his cock. Res moaned as he was fucked onto Six’s rod.<br/><br/>Noah crawled in-between Rex’s spread legs and stared hungrily at the bouncing cock. He took Rex’s cock into his mouth and bobbed his head as he sucked on him. Rex moaned at the double assault of pleasure, the once pain was nothing but a memory now as the friction and Six’s constant striking of his sweet spot and with Noah sucking his cock he couldn’t hold back.<br/><br/>“Six Noah Fuck!!!” Rex cried out as he came. Noah swallowed his thick seed with ease swallowing each and every drop. He licked his lips and smirked at Six.<br/><br/>He ignored the blonde and continued to pound into Rex’s tight heat. With a grunt he came spraying his seed deep into Rex’s channel. Rex hissed as he was pumped full of cum. Six pulled out and laid Rex on the ground.<br/><br/>“Lay here…” Six ordered Noah. The blonde glared but he was also painfully hard so he obeyed. Rex was a little daze from the recent intense fucking he had just received. Noah moaned as Six took his cock down to the root with ease. The sudden assault of pleasure made the blonde arch his back and moan. Six played Noah like a fiddle, massaging the boy’s hairless balls and sucking his hard cock roughly.<br/><br/>Rex turned his head to see his partner work his friend/lover and it got his cock happy again and he waited for his turn. Noah cried out Rex’s name as he came and Six caught all his seed in his mouth. He leaned up till he was face to face with Noah and with great pleasure he spat the boy’s cum into his mouth.<br/><br/>Noah swallowed so he wouldn’t choke. “What the hell is wrong with…?” Noah was silenced as Six spat in his mouth. Noah swallowed on instinct and cursed himself for it. He glared at Six who turned away from him to suck on Rex.<br/><br/>Six was more gentle and lustful with Rex’s cock wanting to savor the taste of Rex’s cock, and cum. Rex moaned Six’s name and he had to control himself from thrusting into his mentors mouth. Six bobbed his head sucking each delicious inch of the evo’s cock loving each moan he was able to get from him.<br/><br/>Rex’s ass was teased by Six’s finger and from the skilled sucking and teasing Rex lost it. He came spraying his seed into Six’s mouth. Six again held the release in his mouth, this was more difficult with Rex since his seed was more potent than Noah’s. Six swallowed a bit and savored the taste, before leaning up to give Rex a similar treatment, he spat the remainder of seed into Rex’s mouth and Rex swallowed obediently.<br/><br/>Six spat a few times into Rex’s open mouth, and the teen licked his lips before swallowing. Six smirked down at Rex and leaned down to kiss him but Noah pulled him away. “Knock it off, we are not your play things…”<br/><br/>“Noah…?”<br/><br/>“I see…” Six got up and pulled Noah to his feet and forced him against the wall Six’s reawakened arousal slid along his cheeks. “Just how many times has Rex fucked you…?”<br/><br/>“What?” Noah gasped blushing.<br/><br/>“I take it you think he’s yours but you’re wrong, he’s mine…” Six hissed in Noah’s ear. The head of his hard dick pressed at Noah’s puckered entrance. “Rex why don’t you take me while I take Noah…”<br/><br/>Noah gasped and stared at Rex who got up with a grin. He moved behind Six and started to prepare him, he used his saliva for lube but that was all they had.<br/><br/>Six gripped Noah’s hips and pushed the head of his cock inside. Noah moaned in pain, but there was pleasure mixed in. “You seem to be pretty lose is Rex the only one fucking you…?”<br/><br/>“Of course Rex is the only one I want to touch me…” Noah growled.<br/><br/>Six grinned and gripped Noah’s hard length. “Guess you’re not opposed to threesomes then…”<br/><br/>‘Damn it…’ Noah cursed but he moaned as Six worked his cock and slowly pushed his dick inside him.<br/><br/>Rex could feel Six’s inner muscles squeezing his fingers and even though the man was as stoic as ever as he brushed his sweet spot he felt those hot muscles clamp down hard on his fingers.<br/><br/>Once he decided he was stretched enough Rex positioned his hard cock. Rex pushed in and Six moaned. The three males moaned as a pace was set. Noah moaned helplessly as his hard cock was stroked and his ass filled by Six’s hard cock. “Damn damn damn damn fuck!!”<br/><br/>“Rex more!!” Six moaned.<br/><br/>“Oh Six so hot and tight I don’t wanna stop…”<br/><br/>The man train continued for hours each male finding their release again and again.<br/><br/>Be it the heat or the sexual mess the males collapsed. Noah pulled away from Six and curled up against Rex. ‘Rex I love you…’<br/><br/>Six pushed his shades up. ‘I won’t let you keep him…’ Six thought, already planning for the next round.<br/><br/>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>